


grocery trip

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: jenna is sick, tyler is little, and josh is stressed.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	grocery trip

Josh was a little stressed — okay, more than a little. He was nearly an entire wreck. Jenna has been sick with the flu all week, and if that couldn’t get worse, Tyler’s been in his little space nearly nonstop for the past few days. At the beginning of the week it was easier because both Tyler and Josh would help take care of Jenna — but as soon as he regressed, Josh was in a pickle. Tyler was pretty helpless when he was little, so Josh had to watch him constantly. He also had to still take care of poor Jenna who couldn’t even leave the bed. Not to mention he had to keep Tyler away from Jenna so he wouldn’t bother her, and Josh also didn’t want him getting sick. A sick baby Tyler was the last thing he needed right now. The hardest part was when Tyler would scream and cry for Jenna, and it broke Josh’s heart because he knew their other lover gave the boy a special kind of comfort that Josh himself couldn’t give. Yes, it made Josh upset to see him like that... but it also gave him a headache. Can you blame him? He’s so exhausted from everything and hasn’t gotten much sleep the past few days, but Jenna promised she’d make it up to him once she was better. 

So in the middle of the week, it’s something Josh had been dreading. They desperately needed groceries. He had hoped Tyler would be feeling big by the time this happened, but obviously that wasn’t true. And Josh couldn’t wait any longer — Tyler was whining because they were out of chicken nuggets and mac & cheese, while they also needed more juice and medicine for Jenna. Josh very well couldn’t leave Tyler alone at the house while he was little and Jenna was sick in bed, so he was forced to bring him along. He had already dealt with his boy throwing a tantrum when he dressed him in “big boy clothes,” and Josh obviously couldn’t have him in a diaper either — he was praying that Tyler wouldn’t have an accident while they were out. 

He’s on edge as he helps Tyler out of the car, holding his hand firmly. “Remember sweetie, hold daddy’s hand and if daddy can’t hold it, stay next to me,” he told him softly, grabbing a cart and going inside. 

Tyler nodded, a small pout on his face as he clung to Josh’s jacket. He stayed right against Josh as his daddy did the shopping, grabbing everything they needed. It was clear Josh was trying to make this trip as quickly as possible. However, when they got to the juice aisle, Tyler’s eyes lit up and he squealed. “Want juice!” He giggled as Josh grabbed the orange juice Jenna liked, but Tyler was reaching for fruit punch — one that Josh knew got Tyler incredibly hyper. 

Josh sighed and took the fruit punch from Tyler’s hands and put it back. “No, baby. It’s too sugary. We’re gonna get you your apple juice instead,” he told him and did just that, placing it in the cart. 

Tyler pouted once more, groaning quietly but not saying anything because he did like his apple juice too. He just hadn’t had his fruit punch in so long! 

Josh was glad that seemed to be the end of it though and continued to grab everything they needed. He could tell Tyler was getting antsy from the way he was moving and huffing under his breathe. 

“Want mama,” Tyler had whispered sadly at one point, making Josh frown. 

“Mama’s at home, sweetie pie. We’re almost done here and then you can go see her,” Josh promised and tried to go quicker. The last things they needed were just some snacks. Jenna insisted on getting mostly healthy ones, but Josh and Tyler could never resist sugary goodness. However, when Tyler was little, it was never a great idea to give him such things. Usually Josh didn’t mind it though — he could handle a hyper Tyler... usually. Right now it was absolutely the last thing he wanted due to everything going on. 

So he went and grabbed some chips, crackers, and granola bars, feeling like that would hold them over until Jenna was better. However, Tyler had other plans. He let go of Josh and began to grab anything he could get his hands on — cookies, pop tarts, brownies, candy — it was a disaster. He was giggling and even dropping things as he put it all in the cart. 

Josh groaned, “Tyler, no! We are not getting any of this, okay?!” He was starting to lose his temper as he grabbed everything Tyler dropped and put in the cart, putting it all back as neatly as he could. 

Tyler gave his daddy an angry pout then, crossing his arms over his chest. “No! Want chocolate,” he stomped his foot and grabbed a bag of chocolate bars, throwing it in the cart. 

Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler, grabbing the chocolate and putting it back. “Tyler, this isn’t funny. We’re going to check out now and that’s final.” 

Tyler huffed, turning around stubbornly so his back was facing Josh. He grabbed a package of brownies this time instead and threw them in the cart more roughly this time, which really made Josh mad. 

“Tyler!” He whisper-yelled, not wanting to attract attention. “That’s it, no snacks for the rest of the day and no dessert after dinner. I’m putting you in time out when we get home,” he spoke angrily, putting the brownies back before he grabbed Tyler’s hoodie sleeve and took him to the check out aisles, making sure he stayed with him. 

Tyler teared up immediately — he didn’t mean to make his daddy mad! And he never usually gets so many punishments at once. He didn’t realize he had been that bad — he just wanted something tasty because he had been eating healthily for days now, and he was cranky because mama couldn’t cuddle and play with him. Not to mention his daddy hadn’t spent too much time with him either. Tyler was used to him telling him to play by himself and watch cartoons. 

He tried to be a good boy as he held back his tears and helped load everything onto the conveyer belt. After Josh paid and brought the cart out to the parking lot though, Tyler couldn’t hold it any longer and as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat he burst into tears. 

Josh’s face fell, quickly putting the rest of the bags in the back before closing Tyler’s door and coming in the drivers side, leaning over and hugging his baby to his chest. “Honey—gosh, I’m so sorry,” he sighed shakily, knowing he had been too harsh on him. He felt guilty, but everything had just built up. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he said softly, rubbing Tyler’s back and petting his hair as his boy cried into his chest. 

“Just w-want mama a-and cuddles,” Tyler blubbered, clutching Josh’s shirt tightly in his hands. 

Josh’s heart ached at that, and he hugged Tyler tighter. “I know, bubs. Mama’s sick and can’t do much, but I promise I’ll bring you in to see her when we get home. I haven’t been fair to you — I’m so sorry about what I said and for neglecting you the past few days. I’m not used to taking care of both you and mama, but I promise I’ll get better at it.”

Tyler sniffled, having calmed down some and he looked up at Josh with tear stained cheeks. “TyTy help?”

Josh melted at that, smiling softly and nodding. “Sure, baby. You wanna be daddy’s big helper and take care of mommy?”

Tyler smiled then and nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Can make mommy pictures and tuck her in!”

Josh laughed softly and nodded, stroking his boy’s cheek. “That sounds perfect, lovey... hold on a minute, I think I forgot to buy something in the store. I’ll only be a minute, so stay in the car, mmkay?”

Tyler was confused, but nodded anyway. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and then kept his hands in his lap while he waited, still a bit sad because he wasn’t looking forward to timeout. 

But when Josh returned a minute later, he had another bag. He sat in the drivers seat again, closing the door before turning to Tyler. “Baby doll, I want you to know that I’m not mad at you. You are such a good boy and you did so well shopping with me today — just don’t be so pushy next time with the sweets, okay?” He teased softly and tickled Tyler’s belly, causing him to giggle. “But I was harsh too, and I know you haven’t had any of your good snacks this week. So...” he opened up the bag and revealed he had gotten Tyler’s favorites. 

The little gasped in delight, squealing and clapping his hands. “Thank you, dada! I love you so much!” He grinned. “Do... do I still get timeout?”

Josh smiled easily and shook his head. “Nope. I overreacted — no punishments, darling.” He took out a Reese’s cup and opened it before handing it to Tyler, who grabbed it eagerly and started to eat it. “You deserve a little reward,” Josh chuckled as he started driving home. “Don’t tell mama I gave you sweets before dinner,” he shushed him, giggling. 

Tyler looked over at Josh and shook his head. “No way!” He grinned, chocolate all over his lips. 

Josh laughed loudly when he had glanced over. “Thatta boy. I love you, honey. My sweet boy.”

“I love you too, dada.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to requests!! <3


End file.
